Power Ring
A Power Ring is a piece of jewelry that grants the wearer incredible and incomprehensible powers and abilities. Considered by some to be the most powerful weapon in the known universe, the ring's power and abilities depend on the skill, imagination and mental attributes of the wearer. The rings use pure energy supplied by a Power Battery, which in turn is supplied by an emotion entity such as Parallax or Ion. This energy allows the ring the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe; including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and concussive force. Involvement *The power rings of the Sinestro Corps and Green Lantern Corps have been experiencing malfunctions, tracing the energy disturbance to Metropolis, each group accuses the other of interfering and inflict petty brawls throughout the Historic District. Heroes *As their growing conflict against the Sinestro Corps continues, the Green Lantern Corps starts deputizing new heroes into their ranks; issuing Oan power rings for the new deputies to wield in their duties. Villains *As their growing conflict against the Green Lantern Corps continues, the Sinestro Corps starts deputizing new villains into their ranks; issuing Qwardian power rings for the new deputies to wield in their duties. Types Oan Power Ring Members of the Green Lantern Corps use green power rings built and developed on Oa. Powered by the willpower of the user, the green power ring is an autonomous item that can assist its wielder in various capacities in addition to providing its service as a weapon capable of creating constructs of varying strengths depending on the wielder's willpower. The strength of a green power ring can be negated through the munipulation of a wielder's emotional state, focus and concentration. Qwardian Power Ring Members of the Sinestro Corps use yellow power rings built on Qward. Though functionally similar to a Green Lantern's power ring, yellow power rings are fueled by the fear within an environment instead of willpower. Members are selected for their skill at intimidation and terror. The ring amplifies the aggressive tendencies of the wearer. The yellow rings are charged by yellow power batteries, which are in turn linked to a yellow Central Power Battery based on Korugar. Aside from the recharging limitations common among the various Corps, their only known weakness is that their power can be drained by a Blue Lantern's power ring. Ysmaultian Power Ring Members of the Red Lantern Corps use red power rings forged through blood magic on Ysmault. Powered by rage, red lantern rings feed on the rage of their users and the surrounding environment and can be additionally charged by the blood of those the user kills. Unlike Green Lantern rings, which provide a helpful commentary to their user, red rings constantly emitt violent commands that can further drive their wearers insane with rage, reducing them to little more than snarling beasts. Once attached, the ring functionally replaces the user's heart, tainting their blood with red energy, and forces it out of their body through their mouth as a highly corrosive substance. A red ring's energy can also corrupt the energies of other power rings, keeping them from functioning properly. A Blue Lantern's power ring is the only known power source capable of neutralizing the red ring's influences, and are also the only means of removing a red power ring from its user without killing them. Okaarian Power Ring Members of the Orange Lantern Corps use orange power rings first developed on Okaara which are powered by the avarice (greed) of the wielder. While possessing similar abilities to Oan and Qwardian rings, Orange rings possess the side effect of instilling the user with an insatiable hunger for all things. The power of the orange light allows the user to "steal" the identities of those they kill, transforming them into "Orange Lantern" constructs. Additionally, these "Orange Lanterns" are able to steal the identities of others for the user in the same way. The orange light also has the power to absorb the energies of other power rings, however, it cannot absorb constructs produced by violet or blue power rings. Blue power rings can also nullify an orange lantern's insatiable hunger when in close proximity. Gallery File:InvestigationRing.png File:OanPowerRing.jpg File:QwardianPowerRing.jpg File:Sinestro7.png File:Stewart1.png File:PowerRingsComic.jpg File:LuthorSinestroRings.jpg File:BrainiacLanternRings.jpg File:LegendsOanRings.jpg Trivia *The Power Ring first appeared in Showcase #22 (October, 1959). *The first Power Ring on Earth was crafted and worn by Green Lantern (Alan Scott) and powered by the Starheart. *Krona's Guantlet of Power; a gauntlet that harnesses the powers of the emotion entities, is a prototype of the Power Ring. *Kyle Rayner's ring is unique in the Green Lantern Corps and was for a time the only working Green Lantern power ring throughout the universe. His ring is not dependent on the Central Power Battery, and the ring no longer needs to be charged every twenty-four hours; instead, its use is based on how much power it absorbs when recharging and how much is expended when it is in use. Before giving up the power of Ion, Kyle further modified his ring and gave it a permanent back up charge (so his ring could never be totally powerless). He also designed a recall feature that if his ring were ever removed from his hand that it could be summoned by him where ever he was. See also * Green Lantern Corps * Sinestro Corps * Red Lantern Corps * Orange Lantern Corps External links * Wikipedia * Power Ring DC Database Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Orange Lantern Corps Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Glossary